Adela Riggs Abano
Name: Adela Riggs Abano Gender: Female Species: Human Type: Augment Cyborg Terran Rank/Title/Status/Position: Lieutenant Basil Ajam's companion Wandering bard Communications Officer Notes: Born shortly before the Fall, Adela Riggs Abano was only a toddler when her family left Terra behind. As such, she barely has flashes of glimpses of memory of her time on the planet. To this end, she knows what she is a Terran by birth, she's been having a crisis of faith on what that really means, especially to her. Adela grew up as the daughter of a military family that had been loyal to the old Holy Terran Empire's imperial family for generations. Feeling obligated, she also enlisted to carry on the familial tradition, though she had no enjoyment of things. Her only passion was passing her free time playing her lyre, which her colleges openly admitted she was exceptionally good at. Following her parents, Adela took leave from her service in the Terran Imperial Loyalist's enlisted ranks for a family vacation. In truth, however, what no one knew, not even Adela herself until the very last second, was that they were taking everything they owned and leaving Imperial Loyalist space. Loyal to 'old school' members of the Imperial family, the elder Abanos felt that Lianna was corrupting what it meant to be human, let alone Terran, and had been among those scouted to help the then hidden Empire Of The Rising Sun in its early stages. With recommendations from Nagendra loyalists she had met earlier but only now found out their true allegiance of, Adela was able to enter Rising Sun's naval academy. Though she didn't stand out as anyone special, her musical talents made her a respected communications path candidate. Surprised at her own potential, she set into her classes, wanting to see how far she could go and take things. In the end, she graduated around the middle of her class of cadets and entered active service as a Rising Sun officer. After a number years of service where she hopped from ship to ship, serving as a communications officer, Adela rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and was looking forward to her first assignment as the department head on the next ship she was to be assigned to serve aboard. However, things took a nose dive when she punched out her current ship's executive officer for getting 'grabby' with her. Though the Captain agreed she was in the right, she still felt Abano had used excessive force and put it through that she would get a decrease in grade instead of a promotion. Adela was also transferred to serve a term on a border patrol station. As the 'handsy' ex-executive officer had been dropped all the way down to Ensign and sent to a re-education camp on the proper way to act, as Rising Sun had a zero tolerance policies on anything that could potentially generate the same corruption that caused the Fall of the old Holy Terran Empire, Adela took her punishment in stride and without complaint. Still, she couldn't help but be board. Nagendra and his people had taken great pains to ensure the security and secrecy of their star systems, so Adela spent silent months upon months listening to silence all alone on the small station. Going out of her skull with boredom, when Basil Ajam's shuttle arrived, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Instead of reporting it or blasting it out of the sky herself, she tractored the shuttle aboard, doing her best to entice the occupant to help alleviate her boredom. Bored enough to break such major rules, they were more than distracted when a surprise visitor arrived from within the star system. They were unaware of this fact until Prince Ciar and his troops intercepted Basil in the station's hanger. It was only pure luck that Ciar was willing to recruit Ajam into Rising Sun instead of just shooting him in the head without listening to a word he said. However, Adela's fate was on the chopping block. She had broken a major rule regarding the secrecy of the star system and could potentially spend time in the brig, potentially a full on military prison even. She didn't expect Basil to have taken a liking to her and request of Ciar that he be permitted to take charge of her as his 'sign-on bonus'. Adela was even more shocked when Ciar accepted. Though she couldn't deny there was mutual attraction between her and Basil, she could only hope he wasn't some mental case that would abuse her warship over her case. Instead, Basil took to membership in Deum Caeli and earned his way to status as both a Wandering Priest and an Armed Priest, along with his military status as a Major. Though the whole religious service didn't float her boat, so Adela didn't join as well, she has begun traveling alongside him. Though the pair currently only travels aboard various ships they purchase passage aboard, Adela has contacted her parents and has begun looking into acquiring a personal starship for them both to have for their sole use during their travels. Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun Category:Characters Category:Females